


Childhood

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Childhood, Fluff and Angst, JuHaku Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku Week, day one : Childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr! ^^

_When he thought about it, their first meeting wasn’twhat you’d call ordinary. He was around six years old at the time. It was a few months after the fire that cost him his brothers. He only survived because Hakuyuu soaked him in his blood, even though he was dying. The healers had then found him, and did their best to help him recover. The fire didn’t do any irreparable damages, but it left its traces. His face, his body, half of it was covered in scars._

Even now, at the age of nineteen, he could still remember the pain.

_When his wounds had healed, the only thing he had left was his anger, fueling his fragile body. At such a young age, the only thing he was obsessed with was his revenge. His mother completely destroyed his life, and he was ready to do anything to make her pay. His spent his days training and training and training again. He didn’t have any friends. No one talked to him, except his sister. The servants were polite at best, and he avoided Al-Thamen members as much as he could._

_But it’s not as if he always could._

_That’s how they met._

_He was alone in his room, on a rainy day. He couldn’t train today, and even if he wanted to, he was too tired. According to Hakuei, he had a fever, and would have to rest. He was on his bed, his back against a soft blue pillow. Small, white puffs were coming from his mouth. It was cold, oh so cold. He felt so tired. He could hear the heavy rain, hitting the windows. But there was another sound._

_Footsteps._

_Whoever was walking towards his room was careful not to make too much noise._

_Suddenly, the door was opened. A small figure was there. A little boy, with long, black hair. He was wearing  red robes, with golden patterns, and was holding his equally small staff._

He felt sad sometimes. Most of the time, in fact. His hatred was so strong, it even changed his staff. Yes, he was stronger than ever, but, at what cost? He didn’t care. Whatever the price, he was willing to pay it. For Hakuryuu, but also, for himself.

_He floated, quietly, until he arrived near Hakuryuu. With his small, pale hand, he touched the prince’s forehead. He did nothing else, simply touching the tiny forehead, with his tiny hand._

_The black haired magi smiled, cheeks pink with a faint blush._

_He didn’t like the old hag, or the other members of the Kou Family. But the little prince? He was okay. He liked him._

_“ **I will make you king.”**_

_His king, of course._

“ Hey, Hakuryuu! What are you thinking about?” Judal was floating, using his staff as a support, near Hakuryuu. They were on the royal chambers’ balcony. The castle was still damaged, and servants were working on giving it back its former glory. Dressed in imperial clothes, Hakuryuu truly had the aura of a king. No. If Judal was honest, he would say that for him, Hakuryuu was so much more than that.

The emperor was his only solace in this world. The one person who understood him perfectly. They had killed Gyokuen, and now, there was only Kouen left. Recently, the emperor was more and more daydreaming. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and Judal had to make sure that nothing was wrong with him.

“It’s nothing. Just, a memory. An old one.” He looked down, tightening his grip on his spear. He was scared. He didn’t want to admit it, but behind all the strong speeches, as well as actions, he just killed his mother. He was scared as hell. But he had no choice. There was no turning back, now. He’d go all the way, or die like a miserable idiot.

Still, he didn’t know why he remembered such a memory.

He had a fever, and Judal came to see him. It was the first time they talked. Since that day, the magi wouldn’t leave alone, pestering him to explore one of his dungeons. No matter how many times Hakuryuu refused, Judal insisted and insisted, over and over again. When he thought about it, Judal was the only person who  _never_ doubted him. Ali Baba, Aladdin, Morgiana, Hakuei, Sinbad…they all doubted him.

It was different now.

From where he was, he could see everything that was his birthright. Everything he won.

Thanks to Judal.

The corrupted magi was loud, brash, obnoxious, hurt, broken but magnificent. He was standing tall, new staff in hand, jewelry making him more beautiful than ever. He didn’t know when he started thinking about Judal this way. They knew each other since childhood, but didn’t become close until now.

_Leave me alone! I don’t like you!_

He had hated the magi, thinking he was nothing more than his mother’s puppet. Her little toy that she used to manipulate him or to gain more power. Yet, the black haired magi was a victim in this story. He was manipulated too.

And suddenly, like a bad dream slowly vanishing, his hatred for the magi started to fade. Little by little. Drop by drop.

_The little boy was crying. He didn’t understand why all the magicians of Al-Thamen were pointing their staves at him. His head hurt. He wanted someone. He wanted a friend._

_Just someone._

In the end, they weren’t so different. They were similar in more way than one.

Smirking lightly, Hakuryuu turned his head, facing the magi. Their faces only inches away. The sun’s orange glow lighting their faces. Judal smiled, before landing on his feet. He stayed like this for a while. Then, Hakuryuu grabbed him by his robes, clashing their mouths together. It wasn’t a sweet, tender, loving kiss.

This was a battle.

 _Another little boy was screaming at his mother. **“I will kill you! You will see, I will kill you!”**_   _He was all scars and pale skin, of blue, icy orbs full of hatred. Too much hatred for such a frail body to carry. He wasn’t strong enough. Not yet. Not yet._

Their teeth collided for a fraction of second. Tongues were dancing, savoring each other. A sweet poison being drank to the last drop. Hakuryuu could feel everything. From the wetness of his lover’s mouth, to the cherry flavored lips, obviously covered in makeup. The softness of the skin.

Everything.

He felt like a child, discovering the world.

Another one.

_I don’t want to be your friend!_

_Fine, I don’t like you either!_

_Children always fight for everything and nothing. But these ones lost their childhood. And they could only keep on fighting and arguing about everything and nothing._

The kiss was broken.

They kissed once again.

Until they were out of breath.

They couldn’t say whether or not they were happy. It was an unknown feeling. It felt like…

_Childhood._

The one they lost, the one they never had, the one they would never have. They weren’t children anymore. And even if that time was calmer than now, they couldn’t turn back. Nor could they change the past. They could only move forward.

_Do you want to be my king?_

_No…_

For the time of childhood was long, long, gone.

_Okay._


End file.
